


A New Hope

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, bussiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When France was in an alliance with Scotland their was a deal of political marriage but a man of Portugal hurts someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Love Is Real

Seeing her smile with the snow falling on her eyelashes is what made him happy and knowing that something so simple like winter in NYC was the most beautiful. Mary was a beautiful girl to behold in his eyes and Francis loved her company greatly. Mary said “ can we go get hot cocoa somewhere I am getting cold and I’ve been spinning around in the middle of the street for a while and I’ve been thinking about what it would like to love another other than you Francis.” Francis replied “ to have you love another would hurt my heart Mary I loved you since I was the age of six when we met and played in the living room and I care far to much to let you make room in your heart to love another as well.”

Mary now understood completely that his heart was hers and from the moment they became friends at a young age she loved him to. Mary then started walking by his side towards the Starbucks. New York was a big city and the lights were always bright and shiny everywhere you went what made it even more interesting was that she was never outside that often to see the beauty but in her home town Scotland you can see the stars in the sky. The more she looked around the more she longed for home she was a piece in a game for Scotland and her people but power and love were different when you are born with a title she thought to herself love was a luxury in political marriages.

Francis asked “ Mary why would you wonder what it would be like to love another I am a jealous and selfish man to let you try and love another but I am forever yours faithfully as you would be my obedient wife.” Mary revealed “ I have my reasons Francis my uncle has written me in email to let me know that there is a man coming from Portugal named Thomas who is in need of a woman to be his at his side and that he is soon to gain his own company as well.”  Francis laughed this Thomas she was talking about was a man just as his was in need a great beauty like Mary with her red plump lips and her slender body, her hair was always in braids with curls hanging in the back, she was a girl raised to know how a business would work that’s what surprised him the most.

Mary knew that if Francis’s father approved of their marriage they will both be happy with each other but for right now they are engaged and live together. Mary said “ I do love you with all my being and heart but sometimes being young and foolish our heart makes up their own mind.” Francis brought her close to his body and played with a curl of her hair. Francis said “ my heart has always been yours and I hope you don’t love another just as I love you waking up next to you has been the best thing for me to see the moonlight upon your skin when you are asleep.” Mary had tears rolling down her face Francis was the man she always had loved with everything she ever was but to know that her heart has a mind of it’s own when it comes to love.

Mary’s phone rang as she took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen it was her uncle. Mary said “ Hello uncle, do you have news for me ?” Her Uncle replied on the other line “ yes I do the best thing for you to do for the Scottish company is to date Thomas, he is looking for a wife a wonderful woman just as yourself.” Mary had a tear rolling down her cheek. Mary replied “ Yes uncle that is great news I will do it for Scotland and the company.” Uncle revealed “ Francis and you have been in an agreement for far to long but now you can have a chance to be happy with another who can buy you whatever you want but your side of the deal is different so I will email you the rest of the details soon love you my sweetheart and your mother will proud of you for the step you took for England.” Mary clicked decline on her Iphone for the rest of the call.

Francis said “ what news does your father have for us ? “ Mary whipped her tears away and confessed “ There is no more us Francis, I am told to date Thomas for our agreement between both companies isn’t following through.” Mary walked away from Francis as she started crying more. Francis caught up to Mary and pulled her into his arms and held her. Francis knew that living together for a year you get used of someone being next to you when you are asleep, the scent of them rubs off on you. You vent to them ofen when you off of work. Mary laugh was sweet so were her kisses. Francis said “ We can figure this out together but you have to convice Thomas that staying with me is a good thing not bad because I need you too Mary.” Mary hugged him as she put her hands around his hips.

Mary looked Francis in the eyes with her sad eyes and said “ we were in an alliance at one point Francis but now things changed I am to love another so France will allow you the same, I am not damaged goods I am pure as ever.” Francis replied

“ On our wedding night I will be the luckiest man ever but now that game has changed we just need to know how to play people, we are a team Mary, we just have to out do everyone who is an obstacle, I have a meeting

with my father tommorow morning join me.”

End of Chapter One 


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alliance between france and scotland may be broken when a man named Thomas joins the news cycle

Mary had loved Francis with all of her heart, but she also knew that the meeting with Henry II was very important since it involved the news of Mary being engaged to Thomas of Portugal. Thomas was a man who was willing to take away the person that made everything better. Her attachment to Francis wasn’t something that was new. Ever since they were children they were best friends.

As Mary walked near the window, she saw that Catherine De Medici just got out of her limo wearing a black dress and designer heels.

“Your mother has arrived in the latest trend: a beautiful black dress and Louis Vuttion heels to match,” said Mary.

Francis was fidgeting with the ring on his finger, thinking about what things would be like if Mary were to marry someone other than himself. Catherine was downstairs waiting for the elevator to go up to the top floor. The executive meeting room was only for the people who needed a place off the map to talk of alliances. Catherine got on the elevator, took out her IPhone, and saw that she had a meeting with her husband Henry II and her son Francis, along with Mary and Thomas of Portugal. Catherine looked at her red nails after she put her phone away in her designer bag, waiting to get off on the executive floor for the meeting. As Catherine walked into the room, she saw Mary in a red dress with her hair in a braided bun, looking out of the window, while her son was nervous and fidgeting with his ring of power.

 

“Mary dear, can I please see you over here for a moment?” Catherine said.

Catherine sat down in the chair closest to her son as Mary sat down next to her. Catherine looked at Mary, taking in her appearance. She was a Scottish beauty, with beautiful thick hair, luscious pink lips, an angelic face, and a young, slender figure.

“Mary, I know that you are worried about your marriage with my son, but the stakes are high for everyone, and I doubt that my husband will let this alliance end over Thomas of Portugal. The French company needs to work together with your Scottish company, and the old fashioned way is an arranged political marriage,” explained Catherine.

“Yes, I know Catherine, but I must do whatever is right for Scotland, even if that means marrying a man who doesn’t deserve my youth, beauty, or my wit,” Mary replied.

Henry II walked in while on his iPhone, talking to one of his advisors of where he should stand on the alliance. Henry said,  
“My good man, you are smart, but what I need is to have England, Scotland, and France all on my side with the lords in my favor, but not for me. My son Francis will have what I need. His fiancé is fierce and beautiful, and bearing an heir will be no issue, so please join me in the executive meeting room on the top floor.” 

He pushed decline on his iPhone.

Mary said, “Henry, thank you for having this meeting. I have news for you about the alliance in the companies between France, England, and Scotland, the latter of which may be in alliance with Portugal soon. A man named Thomas is going to come and visit me so that we can talk about the arrangement of our wedding date.”

Henry II replied, “My advisor had said to maintain an alliance with you because you can have everything this company has asked for, including Scotland’s support and England’s support, as well as that of my company of France. Mary, with you my son Francis can have it all.”


	3. The Meeting of a Possible Engagement

Mary had a smile on her face as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her fate of being with Francis abruptly turned to Thomas. Francis wanted to have Mary all to himself. She was his everything, his ideal woman. She was beautiful, witty, opinionated, and smart. She always smelled so nice, with a scent that would rub off on his clothes and linger on his skin.  
“I will find a way for us to be together, Mary, even if it means us having an affair of some sort, it will work,” Francis proclaimed.  
Mary replied “An affair is wrong in many ways. We are not committing adultery, Francis. Maybe we should try dating while I am engaged to another.”  
“What would that do for us, Mary? Dating will bring about so much gossip,” revealed Francis.  
Mary replied, “We would prove that we could be together even when engaged to anyone else. It will bring hope to your mother and father that we can face anything while with each other.” Francis smiled, knowing that she would be able to come up with a plan.   
Thomas of Portugal was on the elevator waiting to get on the executive floor to meet Mary, the heir of the Scotland company, and Francis, the heir of the France company, to arrange things between their companies. As Thomas walked to the executive room, he gently opened the door and saw Mary and Francis staring outside of the window. “Why don’t we all sit and figure things out like the heirs we are,” said Thomas.   
Mary sat down in her company chair and Francis followed. Mary put her hair into a braided bun. Francis saw what she was wearing, a business blouse that was white with a black shirt underneath and a black skirt that made her legs look extremely long, leading to her heels that clicked and clacked everywhere. She never wore make-up; she was already beautiful, with a pale face, blue eyes, and rosy red cheeks with pink lips. “You look beautiful with your hair up and your clothes look great on you,” said Francis to Mary.  
“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. You will be mine in a couple of days, and I can buy you a wardrobe of whatever you desire,” declared Thomas.  
“Thank you Thomas and Francis. That was very sweet to hear.”  
Thomas knew that telling her she was beautiful would work on her because it had always worked on his other ex-wives. Mary truly was beautiful, and she would soon be his.  
Francis revealed, “Mary and I will stay engaged and she will not marry you. I am the heir to the France company and her the Scotland one. Together we can conquer England and its craziness. Let’s make a deal Thomas.”  
Thomas said, “Fine. I want Mary as my wife and I want this company as well.”  
Francis replied, “Ambition will kill you as it can kill anyone who rises so far and does not know how far they may fall. I have bought Mary an engagement ring for our announcement to the company. We will help you find a wife Thomas, just not my future one.” Mary held his hand as he finished


End file.
